


Coyote Season

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Malia Tate, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Blood, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Worried Stiles Stilinski, hunting season, no.28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Malia is shot by poachers while in her coyote form.Day Twenty-eight of Whumptober 2020 - Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops - Hunting Season
Relationships: Melissa McCall & Malia Tate, Melissa McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Coyote Season

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet for this one. <3
> 
> Triggers in Tags.

Leaves crunched underfoot, and shots rang out overhead as Malia darted through the woods in her coyote form, running away from the hunters who had spotted her.

She couldn’t risk shifting back to human. It was too risky. If they managed to find her as she was changing back, it could be disastrous. She jumped down into a little gully and up the other side, crying out with a sharp bark as a bullet struck her, pain tearing through her shoulder.

She stumbled, rolling through the leaves and landing on her side, her ribcage expanding in labored breaths. But she didn’t have time to rest. The men were climbing down into the gully, and once they reached the other side, she was dead.

Malia pushed herself up onto her paws, whining at the pain before forcing herself to run.

@@ @@ @@ @@ @@

Malia growled, her claws digging into the mattress beneath her as Melissa dug the bullet out of her shoulder.

“What were you even thinking?” Stiles asked, the man sitting on the side of the bed, trying not to watch the bloody procedure. “Shifting during hunting season?”

Malia glared at him, her eyes flaring blue. “I was thinking that the preserve would be a safe place to shift.” She snarled, flinching as the bullet was finally pulled free of her shoulder.

“What, you’ve never heard of poachers?” Stiles asked, gesturing his hands wildly.

“Stiles!” Melissa snapped as she pressed a gauze pad over Malia’s shoulder. “I said you could stay if you didn’t bother my patient. Now, please leave.”

The boy stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly before he shut it, making a gesture that clearly indicated an exasperated “Fine!” 

As he moved to get up, though, Malia’s hand shot out to grab his wrist, being careful not to dig him with her claws. “No!” She swallowed, averting her eyes. “I want him to stay.”

Melissa glanced between the two of them before shaking her head. “Fine, he stays.” She conceded, watching as Stiles moved to gently hold Malia’s hand.

The young man was just worried, after all, and Melissa softly smiled as Stiles lifted Malia’s hand to his lips, his lips moving in a quiet apology against her skin.

Like magic, the glow in Malia’s eyes dimmed and faded away, her claws retracting as she relaxed and smiled sweetly up at Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 393. I prefer Stiles/Lydia to Stiles/Malia, but I still think they were cute together. ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
